


Of Love and Pie

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Pie, F/M, Pie, Reader bakes, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and the reader are in love and when it comes time to confess he's not the only one with a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love and Pie

“Dude, she loves you.” Sam says while watching Dean eat yet another slice of pie. “This is the third pie she’s made this month.”

Dean shrugs, “So because she bakes pie she loves me?” 

“Well not just that,” Same sighs he sets down the book he was looking through. “I mean you love her too right?”

At this Dean chokes on the bite he just took and ends up chugging some beer to get it down. “What the hell Sammy! Are you trying to kill me?” You and Dean had been in a relationship for a little over a year and yet neither of you had even mentioned the “L word.” Sure you guys acted like a couple in love, you just didn’t say it. And that was fine with both of you. You both knew that you cared about each other and that was all that mattered. Sam however was getting sick of you two dancing around it and decided to meddle.

Sam grins and pats Dean on the back, “Was that a yes?”

There’s a short pause while the brothers glare at each other. “So you think she loves me?” Dean asks quietly. When he looks over at Sam he can’t quite disguise the hope in his eyes. “Don’t bullshit me.”

“Yeah Dean I think she loves you.” Sam replies then leans in as if to share a secret. “If you haven’t noticed despite making numerous pies (y/n) never eats any.”

Dean frowns and returns to eating his pie. “Of course she does. She usually cuts herself a piece later in the evening to have with her tea.”

Sam shakes his head. “Yeah but then she brings it in, sits next to you, and proceeds to feed you her pie!”

“She does not!” Dean objects shaking his head and finishing off his pie.

“She does!” Sam retorts. “For whatever reason she loves you enough to bake pies and let you eat her piece. If that isn’t love I don’t know what is.” He sits back with a smug look on his face and watches as Dean processes his words. 

For a while they both sit in silence before Dean speaks again, “Love? She loves me?”

“Without a doubt,” Sam doesn’t even bother to look up from his book. “You should tell her you love her too. Maybe feed her a piece of pie.” He sniggers at the last bit. 

Obviously Dean has made up his mind because he nods then stands up to go and get pie from the kitchen. Minutes later he’s knocking on your bedroom door and entering once you call out for him to come in. You’re currently doing research for another hunter and have spread all the books out on your bend forming a circle around yourself.

“Hey,” you look up from the book and smile at him. “What’s with the pie?”

He comes over and scoots some of the books out of the way so he can sit down next to you. Once he’s seated he pulls you close so that your legs are over his lap and you’re leaning against his side. He hands you the pie, “I love you.”

You take the pie without question but give him a look at his impromptu confession. “I love you too, sweetie… But why the pie?”

Dean’s faces nearly splits into at how big his smile is and he peppers you with kisses before pulling back to explain, “Sammy said that you never eat pie because you always give it to me. So to show you how much I love you this time I’m going to give you my pie.”

“Oh,” you try to hold back your smile but fail miserably. “Um…” Now you burst out laughing and set the pie down beside you so you can climb completely into Dean’s lap. “I have a confession.”

“What did I do something wrong?” Dean asks concerned he somehow messed this up. His arms wrap around your back to hold you steady as you straddle him so that you two sit nose to nose.

You shake your head, “No, you’re perfect it’s just… I bake so many pies because it makes you happy, and I feed you my pieces because, well, I… I don’t like pie.” With that said you give him a peck on the lips as he sits there completely stunned.

 

“WHAT?”


End file.
